Current state of the art implementations of high-speed digital-to-phase converters for use in a frequency synthesis application provide approximately 40 megahertz (MHz) speed of operation and −40 dBc spurs (approximately 6-bit resolution) resolution. This is insufficient for most communication applications, where 1-gigahertz (GHz) operation and resolutions in the order of −80 dBc spurs are typical design benchmarks. A need thus exists in the art for a digital-to-phase converter that provides for improved resolution and speed.